


Of Soiled Panties and Red Asses

by Invictusimpala



Series: Post-Purgatory Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Panty Kink, Post-Purgatory, Praise Kink, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ruins his panties with pre-come, so Castiel, Benny, and Sam punish him, and then pleasure him until he can't come anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Soiled Panties and Red Asses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

They’ve got a semi-permanent settlement going for them. Dean’s done with the motel rooms, and they’re all living in a little two bedroom, one bathroom apartment.

They’re still living off siphoned money and credit card scams until one of them gets a full time job, or hopefully all of them.

Dean’s applied to a mechanic shop down the road. Although they all have different last names on their applications, no one seems to ask questions.

Dean blames it on their weird luck, or Castiel's grace, but he'd rather not dwell and worry too much about it.

Really, they could have anything because of Cas' grace, but they made a deal not to abuse it.

Benny isn’t applying for anything as he’s a vampire and not comfortable around that many people, but Castiel applied for a customer service job that Dean knows he’s going to get even if his social skills are minimal at best.

Sam’s volunteering at the library every Wednesday and Friday morning, but he’s applied for a paid position they can’t turn down.

In their free time it’s sex. Sometimes they go out to dinner and cuddle, but the sex is almost every night, and it’s never boring.

Dean’s recently taken to collecting womens underwear. Not from anyone but the stores that sell them, all for himself. He hasn’t told anyone, and when Benny walks in on him masturbating with the lace around his thighs, he gets fucked into the wall, once by him, and then the second time by Sam.

Castiel is working late, but when he comes home he makes love to Dean in the shower.

They’re trying a Dom/sub relationship, and so far it’s working really well. It’s a way for Dean to let go, and he’s really enjoying himself, and he can tell his Doms are as well.

Tonight they’ve designated as a special night. Dean’s seen some of the things they’ve laid out for him in the main bedroom, but he’s been locked in the guest bedroom until they’re ready for him.

There are panties keeping his cock close to his body, warm and hard between his legs. Dean squirms. He’s not supposed to touch himself or come, but he can’t really do anything about the fabric that’s rubbing up and down his shaft just right.

He’s about to come, already there, but someone opens the door and he’s forced to stop rutting into the bed.

“You made a mess,” Sam growls, and Dean realizes his panties are soaked through with pre-come.

“I’m sorry.”

“Did I say you could speak?” Dean shakes his head. “Go to the bedroom, Benny and Cas are waiting for you, and they aren’t going to be happy.”

Dean walks with his head down to the main bedroom. He can feel the disappointed gazes of his boyfriends, his Doms, and he flushes. His cock drips more pre-come into the lace of his underwear against his will. His cock twitches, and Benny walks forward, tracing the waistband of the panties.

“You ruined them already, sugar. Are you gonna come if I touch your cock?” Dean hesitates for a moment, and then nods his head sheepishly. “You got yourself all worked up, mon cher, and you know what that means.”

“Spanking.” Benny hums thoughtfully, nodding.

“Get on the bed.”

He spreads himself on his stomach, and Castiel binds his hands to the headboard. Dean hears Sam come in through the door which closes with a quiet click.

“What’s going on?” Sam asks.

“Dean ruined his panties so he’s getting a spanking.”

Sam walks towards the bed, straps Dean’s ankles to the bed posts. A warm palm caresses his ass, and then it’s lifting and slapping back down with a loud smack of skin on skin. Dean tries not to make a sound because he’s not supposed to, but it hurts in the best way possible. His cock jerks, and his panties cling to the skin.

His limbs pull against his restraints, and it just adds onto the torture that’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

Ropes and chains have never been his thing because of everything he’s been through, but right now he can’t imagine a time when he didn’t want this.

Castiel’s palm is next in line, slapping right over his hole and Dean only just holds back a yelp. Benny’s palm is larger than both Cas and Sam’s, and it covers an entire cheek. Dean knows there are going to be bruises coloring his skin different shades of purple, and he’s going to remember this moment for a week in vivid detail because of how red his ass is going to be.

As Benny’s palm comes down on his skin, his cock jumps and then he’s coming so hard he’s seeing stars.

He’d reach down between his legs to jerk himself off, but all he can do is fruitlessly pull at his restraints that hold him back from doing so.

“Ah!” Dean calls, and Benny pets his hips, stills them where he’s rutting wildly against the sheets.

Dean feels needy beyond comprehension, his head clouded so badly he can’t think straight.

“Please, please, please,” Dean begs loudly, trying to get someone to notice his need.

“Shush,” Sam says, cupping his tear stained cheek. “You’re so good, big brother, turn over.”

Castiel’s unfastened his ankle cuffs, and Benny’s lying on the other side of the bed. Dean pulls himself up, and Benny helps him to undo his wrist cuffs. Once he climbs onto Benny, back to his chest, his wrists are secured once more.

However, his legs are left untied so he can splay them wide, pull his knees up to his chest to give them all a show. He’s already slicked and open, ready for anything they throw his way.

"We need to prep you some more, sweetheart, spread you legs for Cas." 

Castiel's fingers delve between his checks, and three fingers slip into him. Dean grunts at the pressure that turns to pleasure as soon as they start moving.

Benny rocks Dean up and down on Castiel's hand, and Dean thrusts his hips back as best he can.

As soon as Castiel is done, he's helping Dean slide back on Benny's thick cock.

Dean shuts his eyes tightly, stilling his movements as best he can.

"You can move, Dean, but no coming."

"Where's Sam?" Dean croaks, and then Sam is straddling his face.

"Suck," Sam commands, his cock bumping against Dean's kiss swollen lips, and Dean follows the direction, sucking Sam's dick into his mouth.

He tastes like soap and pre-come, smells like Sam and home.

Dean takes a deep breath, lets his jaw go slack, and Sam begins to thrust shallowly. Dean swallows around the length of his brother, and Sam sighs happily, face twisting in pleasure.

Benny moves his own hips, and Dean moans around Sam's shaft as he's fed over and over with it.

Dean wants to add suction, but he knows Sam is only just using him right now, fucking his mouth while Benny fucks his ass.

Dean's confusion as to where Castiel is is satisfied when another cock starts to push into his hole.

"Mm! Mm! Mm!" Dean cries around Sam, eyes wide, breath coming so fast in and out of his nose. He chokes on Sam for a second until he gets himself under control.

Sam pulls out of his mouth to let him pant and groan.

"Oh god, oh god, _fuck_!" Dean shouts, thrashing against the cuffs.

Cas pushes Dean's knees to Benny's chest. Sam kisses Benny over Dean's head, and everything is so overwhelming it hurts.

"Yellow," Dean whispers, and everyone freezes.

He's breathing too fast, he's too full and too surrounded.

Sam moves his hips down, kisses Dean on the lips.

It makes his shoulders relax, and as hands pet down his sides he calms down enough to keep going.

"Are you sure?" Cas asks, and Dean nods. Cas leans down to catch his lips, and then everyone is moving again.

Benny and Castiel start to thrust, and the breath is punched right out of him.

Sam pushes his cock back into Dean's mouth, and spit drips down his chin.

His cock spills between them against his will, and his eyes roll back in his head, stomach muscles clenching and relaxing.

“Mmm!” He moans around Sam, and then Sam is coming down his throat with a grunt, thrusts sporadic, coming faster and faster as Sam does.

Castiel cries out, and then Dean is being filled by the both of them, Benny, too. His cock tries to fill again, to fatten up, but it isn’t happening so soon. He’s not seventeen anymore.

Sam moves from his position of straddling Dean’s face, and he undoes the cuffs from Dean’s wrists, rubs the chafed skin. Dean collapses back against Benny’s chest, lets himself be guided onto his side so Castiel can thrust his hips better.

Benny moves under him, grabbing Dean’s hips to bounce Dean on their dicks.

Sam watches, kisses Dean as he sobs.

Only when Dean’s orgasmed another time do they pull out, flinching and wincing as it feels drastically different. Dean’s hole flutters, trying to get them back in him, and they reward him with a plug that helps to fill him back up just right.

“So good for us, sugar,” Benny whispers, tweaking, pinching, rolling Dean’s nipples between his fingers. Castiel takes the other one into his mouth after agreeing, and Sam sucks his cock clean.

When they’re done with him, they fit him into the bathtub, sitting on the floor in front of it so they can touch his skin, rub Dean clean with a loofah and their fingers.

Dean sighs happily, body still and no longer on the edge of insanity from not being touched like this. He loves when all of their hands are on him, helping him through his emotions or an orgasm, voices low in his ear as they whisper praises and sweet nothings he’d blush at if they came from anyone but his Doms, his boyfriends, his brother and his best friends.

When he’s clean, they dry him off and put him in bed, climbing in after him so they can hold him in their arms.

Dean inhales deeply. The bed smells like sex and all of their smells combined. Honestly, to Dean, it smells like the best thing on planet earth.

“How do you feel?” Sam asks, nipping at his collarbone. Benny’s licking at his stomach, squishing the softness of it, and Dean squirms.

“Good.”

Castiel sucks on his tongue, and Sam and Benny are next to get a turn.

“In the morning drink water,” Castiel grumbles, and then they’re all falling to sleep. Castiel meditates while Sam, Dean, and Benny sleep. Sam doesn’t snore, but boy does Benny, loud and obnoxious.

Castiel taps him once on the forehead and then it’s finally silent.

“Hum something,” Dean murmurs, and Castiel’s brow furrows before he starts humming _Hey Jude_.

Ever since he was a baby it’s lulled him to sleep, and tonight isn’t an exception. He drops off quicker than he ever has, and he sleeps for more than his allotted four hours, blissfully and without nightmares.

They’re doing this more often, he tells himself, and he makes note to tell his Doms later so they can work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
